


【熊all熊】【熊总生贺】26字母

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Summary: *本文CP大乱炖，有些是CP向，有些是友情向，只有你猜不到，没有我写不到x
Relationships: 熊all熊
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【熊all熊】【熊总生贺】26字母

**Author's Note:**

> *本文CP大乱炖，有些是CP向，有些是友情向，只有你猜不到，没有我写不到x

Administration总统办（双季玛）

旧广场大楼的小会议室闯进来一个“不速之客”。

“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇？！”一众主任副主任助理们面面相觑。

然而，德米特里并没有搭理他们，甚至连个眼神都没有给他们，只把手中的一份文件往桌子上一拍，拽着另一位德米特里——他们新增设的那位副主任——抬腿就走，“你的解职文件，开什么会，跟我回家。”

自己与同事们交换了个眼神，毫不意外地看到了彼此眼中的艳羡。

他们或许应该出面拦一拦，至少说些什么，但像是冥冥之中被什么驱使一般，他们纷纷安静地让开了一条路。

马克西姆从梦中惊醒。

“你怎么了？”凯瑟琳皱了皱眉，睡眼惺忪地边想边问，“今天又有大半夜要看的球赛吗？”

“没有。”马克西姆轻轻拍了拍妻子的胳膊，“睡吧。”

Brotherhood手足情谊，兄弟关系（熊总＆崔大胖子）

有人说，他在政府中最亲密的盟友是康斯坦丁·崔琴科——是他的同学，更是他无条件信任的知己。

他们在列大的刑法课上相识，那时，他的辩论克制，他却喜欢坚持观点继续争论。

连他们的老师都说，这两个年轻人性格互补，可以相互弥补，互帮互助。

Comrade/ciliviki同志（zyp all）

“他在那个时候，就已经有意识地保护自己的同志了。” 

Dog狗子（双季玛）

艾克有很多疑惑。作为九号的新成员，它需要搞懂很多事。

比如为什么米尔卡生的小猫崽们总是跟在奥尔多的身后，奶声奶气的喵喵叫——奥尔多居然也不嫌烦！？

而它们的妈妈——米尔卡却躺在扎哈尔的窝里懒洋洋的晒太阳。

比如正在撕咬玩具熊的扎哈尔，为什么一见到它的主人就马上老实下来，这位瘦个子的主人虽然严肃，不像那个胖主人那样喜欢开玩笑，但对它们也很好，并不是很可怕。

“艾克！”

唉，胖主人又在叫自己了，生活区明明才是他们的天下，那些桌桌椅椅不会说话，也不会动。为什么非要拽着自己去办公区，面对一堆陌生人的长枪短炮呢？

艾克依然很疑惑。

Elite精英（圣彼得堡帮）

在许多年针锋相对的明争暗斗之后，昔日圣彼得堡的年轻才俊再度聚首，只是他们都变成了年轻人口中的“长辈”和“引路人”，过往的岁月只能留待追忆。

这个时候，他们终于可以拿起一杯酒，将所有的恩怨敬予往事。

是岁月和经历使他们走到一起，他们之间掺杂了太多说不清的对立、转换、渗透，就像那些算不清的恩怨和利益纠缠。

但他们从未质疑过彼此那份共同的爱。

这种对立就像元老院顶的那面旗帜上的双头鹰。

他们和他们，虽然望着不同的方向，却有着共同的心脏。

Forget忘记（熊总x行宫美人）

他只记得那时他灼灼炽热的眼神，却早已不记得他的名字。

不过，大概也不会再见了。

Gestalt格式塔（两届内阁全员）

德米特里很久以前就说过，“内阁是一个团队。”

所以在新内阁正式组建、旧内阁正式交接离任的那一天，他在戈尔基九号办了一场小型聚会，并邀请了所有内阁成员和政府办的主要负责人。

大家相聚一场，在艰难的时刻，推进国家项目，积累国家资金，在自己力所能及的范围内，用多年的经验和尽职尽责的专业精神，完成了伟大的工作。

“一直以来，政府都是一个由一群志同道合的人组成的团队，我们相互信任，彼此依靠。”

“今天是我在院内的最后一个工作日，我要衷心感谢我的团队、所有同事的辛勤工作。我们全力以赴，取得了很大成绩。”

不知是谁——想来是要卸任的一位——笑着调侃了一句，“别让我哭啊，我终于不用背锅了，我可高兴了。”

“虽然内阁已经解散了，但是我永远记得，我们相互依靠相互信任的岁月。”

“嘿，别哭嘛！大不了答应你们，我们是不会发度假的照片气你们的。”

Haggle讨价还价（双季玛）

天知道为什么德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇主动参加那次朗读《战争与和平》的活动——他明明公开表示他对这本书有很深的心理阴影。

新闻局的姑娘相当体贴，在挑书的时候，毅然决然地抛弃了绿皮厚本的那种。

在录完视频拍过照片后，德米特里似乎心情不错，在几本书上签了自己的名字。

新闻局的年轻人们彼此看了看，同时在心里羡慕会得到亲笔签名书的幸运儿们。

聪颖机敏的新闻秘书看完成片后，忍不住叹了口气，也不知道德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇做了多少工作才劝动了这头熊。

Incommunicative不爱交际的，沉默寡言的（双季玛）

安娜·阿列克谢耶夫娜遛狗的时候路过科扎克的窗前，果不其然她又听见这位邻居正在练习讲话，还时不时传出年轻人的笑声。

“季玛，我看你分明是故意的。”少言寡语的律师抄着双臂，故作严肃地板起脸。

“诶，作为一个优秀专业的律师要学会应对各种突发问题嘛。”

“是吗？”科扎克一边笑着，一边走上来，“那不如你来教教我？”

“嗯？”德米特里愣了一下，下一瞬却被按在桌子上，被闹得笑喘不止，撑不住央告起来，“好好好，是我错了，再不取笑你了。”

当然了，后面这些，邻居姐姐是没听见的。

（*安娜·阿列克谢耶夫娜·彼得洛娃阿姨以前是巨巨的邻居，她说经常遛狗的时候听见巨巨家的窗户里传来巨巨练习讲话的声音，说巨巨“是一个负责人的人，很聪明，但是好像不知道怎么表达”。  
*这个时候，巨巨33岁，熊总26岁。）

Justice司法（双季玛）

科扎克在政府办并没有归属感，即使他已经算是混进了那位领导的“内圈”，即使他得到受命，进行自己最为得心应手的司法改革。

但这样锐意澄清的改革并不为人所喜——在列宁格勒被取了“筛子”这种绰号时，他就深刻地意识到这一点。

他也清楚的知道，现在所做的一切，虽然消弭了“家族”与“精英”差异，但突出了内部的对峙。

他们的行为如同一个巨大的钟摆，孤独而又滞讷地在两边做着艰难的选择和取舍。

他并不喜欢莫斯科。

直到他的季玛来了。

Kismet宿命（双季玛）

在很多年以后，德米特里成为自由派的领袖，科扎克总觉得，那是早已注定了的。

Light明灯（熊阿/zyp all）

眼前的这个人，他的给予润物于无声，看起来不求任何回报。阿尔卡季想，像是一位坚实而可靠的引路人，像是矗在海中的灯塔，像是指引前行的明灯。

meditation随想（双季玛）

有时，季玛与其他两位好友聚会久了，科扎克便回去那个熟悉的餐厅等他。

多数时候两位好友都会笑着说声抱歉，说他们只是闲聊，没什么重要的话题，夜很深了，晚上回家注意安全。

但有些时候，他也会见到这三个人整的面红耳赤，谁也不肯让步。这样的场景经常会让他想起自己喜欢的那本书。

他们讨论经济证券和法律权益，就像争论斯拉夫派和西方派那样，但却没有同格拉诺夫斯基与阿克萨科夫一样，“含着热泪”绝交，又重归于好。

他们的那些争论往往会因为融进一杯酒中，就像两个派别一样，相互之间的阵营并不是那么清晰，那是一种同属于自由派的、游移不定的界线。

无论是否达成共识，他们的讨论永远不涉及个人，只是为了诸多热切的思考，有时会令他也忍不住心潮澎湃。

那种率真与坦诚，勇气与责任感，是科扎克在列宁格勒苏维埃和圣彼得堡杜马都从未见到过的。

Nut坚果（熊奥熊）

德米特里圈点着马克西姆面呈给他报告，面上是掩不住的笑意。

“Орешкин，Орешки……”

年轻的小胖子听见上司轻轻地唤他，余音却停留在展唇音，像是带着笑意绵延在空气中，化作悠长的愉快。

“马夏，你真是我的开心果。”

Oath誓言（保研三人组）

“那时他们风华正茂，精力充沛，奔放的热情第一次得到表现，他们互相善意地调笑戏谑，同时进行着严肃的学术探讨。这一切是温暖的、充满热烈深刻的友谊，那种仅仅青年时代才有的友谊。  
他们很快接近了，几乎每天见面，有时通宵达旦，无话不谈……正是这些夜阑人静的时刻，使人们产生了密不可分、难割难舍的友情。”

Pity憾事（双PM）

我没有为你伤春悲秋不配有憾事，  
你没有共我踏过万里不够剧情延续故事。

Question问题（熊猹）

“这是你的问题。”  
“尽管这是我们的问题，但联｜邦｜政｜府｜总｜理｜德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇·梅德韦杰夫正在准备采取补偿措施，以消除这一事件造成的影响。”

“俄气帮我们解决了很多问题。”  
“那是当然。”

＃今天猹猹挨怼了吗

Recite背诵（鲨熊）（PS：一盆狗血宇宙）

那份文件送来了许久，但德米特里并没有去看。是不忍和逃避，还是早已心中有数，连他自己也不清楚。

谢尔盖开着旧时的玩笑，还是那样熟悉的调侃，“季玛，我的午饭在哪里？”

放在往常，德米特里会笑着怼他一句，“谢廖沙，都这么胖了，别吃了。”

只是，他们早不是那样的年纪了。被时间消磨的，除了曾经的摆动和取舍，大概还有克里姆林宫的争执和谢利格尔湖畔的欢声笑语。

“留下来吧，谢廖沙。”德米特里轻叹出声，两两相望，却不知为什么都怔怔地笑了，“一起吃顿饭。”

Sovereign 主权（熊喵熊）

这又又又又是一次研究行政改组的总统办例会，感谢上帝，幸好那位面目可憎的丑人今天请假没来，大家开会的热情都变高了。

斗嘴的热情也变高了（bushi

“下次别约我去看深紫。”  
“你喜欢的那都是什么歌，怪里怪气的。”  
“？那你别来我办公室拿唱片啊。”  
“啧，小气鬼，”大脸猫无赖地往椅背上一靠，“早就不想去你办公室了，鱼养得枯瘦如柴半死不活的，跑步机还占地方。”

“要它那么肥那么活泼干什么？喂猫吗？”

“他们在吵什么，这么吵没问题吗？”英俊的长脸副主任问了问旁边一直沉默围观的副主任。  
被问到的副主任依旧沉默，只是向他摊了摊手，眼睛始终没从文件上移开，大概是让他以观后效。

“主权民主这个词真是糟透了。”  
“不想加形容词修饰就别干那事啊。”  
“……”  
刚刚还在斗得不可开交的两位及时止住了口。

舒瓦罗夫悄悄问道，“这个词讨论了三年了吧？”  
大概是知晓话题已经止住了，科扎克笑道，“多有讨论度啊，不枉他们俩东扯西扯斗了三年嘴。来吧，我们继续研究改组的事情。”

Teacher师长（索熊）

阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇非常气愤。  
隔壁民法教研室抢了他们农法教研室的保研名额，哦不，准确的说是所有教研室的名额。所以，他决定去格罗夫他们跟拍桌子。

已经被说服的其他教研室老师们试图阻止这场闺蜜撕逼，纷纷相劝，“你会喜欢他们的，托利亚。”

阿纳托利并不相信，整个教研室都看出了这位教授的并未解决的不满，而阿纳托利又是那样的“刺头”，他们提前为三名保研同学掬一捧泪。

两个月过后。

“季玛，要不要加入我的助选组啊。”阿纳托利一改前段时间的针对，和声细语的样子引来其他老师的惊讶，他问道，像是在诱骗年轻人入伙干一票大的，“到时候分你一杯白兰地，很珍贵哦，一般人弄不到的。”

索老师：真香！

Unique唯一（官配，熊总熊婆子）

“我的初恋对象就是我的妻子。故事开始于七年级的寒假，那个时间我记得很清楚。我们之前也见过，但直到后来一起散步的时候，我们才更好的了解彼此。回想起来，一起散步让我们开怀不已陶醉其中，当时我14岁，她在同年级的另一个班，我生命里独立的一页自此掀开……”

——《大国思维》

Visit参观（熊尼）

因为疫情原因，Innopolis的论坛没能办成，也因为德米特里的跑路，尼古拉知道他不能坐以待毙（划掉）地等待他来Innopolis参观。  
于是他决定去莫斯科，大不了再参观一遍闭着眼睛都会走的戈尔基九号。

Wish祝愿（纳熊）

“尊敬的谢尔盖·叶甫根尼耶维奇。”  
“今天我发表的工作报告十分特殊，因为杜马选举在即，我们共事了也快有五年。”  
“毫不夸张地讲，我们的合作达到了值得赞扬的高度，我们一起解决了很多问题。”  
“我想要感谢各位，为这些年你们与政|府的合作，为你们对我们所提出的倡议的支持，为你们的理解和倾听。”

诚如德米特里所言，这实在是一份不同寻常的工作报告。

纳雷什金是能听懂这隐晦的道别的，他自然也懂得这道别背后的惋惜，德米特里得知他的调职安排后安静了许久，像是在作出什么取舍，但最终他看见他嘴角真诚的笑容，“恭喜你，谢廖沙，虽然你把杜马管得很好，但我们都知道，杜马实在是不好管。”

那是朋友的发自内心的、无私的祝福，纳雷什金这样想着，他笑道，“祝您、和在您领导下的政府，一切顺利。”

X未知（双季玛）  
风雪细密地拍打在窗玻璃上，鼓噪得像是心跳。

他听见他说，“新年快乐，季玛。”

名字相同的二人相视含笑，又同时向远处望去，戈尔基的森林点缀着冬色，将更广阔的天地、更遥远的未来联系在一起。

Yore从前，往昔（双季玛）  
德米特里觉得最难忘、最轻松的日子，莫过于他推病在家，他们一同去库尔斯克过秋天的那个假期。

夜幕吞并了黄昏，几片泛红的枯叶从苹果树上飘下来，落在那本《往事与随想》上。书的主人却随意地把书摊在一边，笑着倾听年轻的朋友滔滔不绝的列举论据。

“你有在听我说话吗？”

“当然了，季玛。”

那是他们在马里尼斯基宫邂逅相识后的不久，他们都心知这样的日子转瞬即逝，便觉得，世上最大的乐事莫过于同对方交谈。

Zeal热忱

很多年后，德米特里回忆起他们胜利后的场面，他接纳所有的评价，并且扪心自问做到了最好，他没有辜负国家、人民和老朋友。  
一路走来的同伴们相聚在九号，闲话聊天时，难免提起那些年难忘的事难忘的人。

大家纷纷举起酒杯。

“敬前路、敬自由，也敬我们的联邦姑娘。”

——  
彩蛋：

yokefellow 同事，配偶，伙伴

啧，这么美妙的词汇还是留白自行理解吧x


End file.
